


音速起子的不当用法

by lifetree



Series: Tricky Situations [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sonic Screwdriver Used as a Sex Toy (Doctor Who), There's A Tag For That, so it’s not just me
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifetree/pseuds/lifetree
Summary: PWP 只是想搞11而已音速起子的非常不正确用法 11偷了10的音速起子拿来干这样那样的事情……（写肉真的太难了我不行了）
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Tenth Doctor
Series: Tricky Situations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746568
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	音速起子的不当用法

\---  
11又往身体里加了一根手指，用三根手指缓慢地扩张自己。他脸色通红，难耐地喘息着，后穴一下一下地绞紧手指。他快要失去耐心了，但他必须慢慢来；因为接下来他要做的事情——  
他看向床头柜上放着的音速起子，露出一个晕乎乎的笑容，同时并没有停下手上的动作。那不是他的音速起子；它是银色的，比他的稍微短一点，顶端会发出蓝色的光。  
倒不是他不能用自己的，理论上都是同一个起子，只不过外壳不一样而已，但是就是感觉……不太一样。（也倒不是说他没有用过自己的。）他花了好大功夫才把这个起子从10身边摸走，为此甚至破天荒地制定了一个计划，因此他一定要做好准备好好享受这个过程。  
他的手指几次擦过前列腺，让他在床上来回扭动，发出不满足的细碎呻吟。最后他终于等不及了，抽出手指摇摇晃晃地爬起来去够床边等待多时的起子。他的膝盖有点发软，摔了一次才够到，后穴因为持续的空虚收缩着，渴望被重新填满；过多的润滑液被一股一股地吐出来，晶莹的液体顺着大腿内侧滑下，汇聚在膝盖窝里。  
他急切地趴在床上，双腿大开，把音速起子的头部贴上入口。被开拓已久的后穴迫不及待地吸附着，他没花多大力气就推进了一节。他闭上眼睛，想象着10贴在他身后握着音速起子；他会凑近他用温柔的语气说最下流的语句，用牙齿轻咬他的耳廓，舌尖在耳朵里留下湿滑的痕迹；他温热的呼吸打在他的肩膀和脖子上，让他浑身发抖。  
10会轻抚他的头发，哄骗着让他放松，一边坚定地把起子推得更深。身体的本能让他排斥异物的入侵，但这种入侵又带给他一种异样的快感。起子逐渐深入到手指无法触及的地方，他感觉自己在被一寸一寸填满，难以控制他的呻吟；10在这时会故意停下动作问他会不会太多了，甚至把起子又往外抽出一点，让凹凸不平的表面刮擦敏感的肠道。他胡言乱语地请求着，求你、不、别停下来、求你、更多、别停——直到10用一个吻堵上了他更多夹杂着喘息无法分辨别的音节，随后把音速起子完全推进了他的体内。  
他睁开眼睛，溺水般大口呼吸着；他的指关节发软，颤抖地抓着床单。他甚至能感受到10的音速起子的形状；只要他稍微移动一下，就有一阵酥麻的电流从脊柱一路噼啪作响闪着晕眩的火花直窜到大脑。他还在快感的海洋里沉浮，突然传来的敲门声却让他突然惊醒。  
“Hello？11？你在里面吗？”10的声音从门外传来。  
他的受惊反应让他猛地拉过旁边皱成一团的被子盖上全身，一直拉过头顶。下一秒，10推门进来说了什么，但是他没听清；他的大脑还在努力应付刚才突然动作带来的潮涌般的快感。Tardis！他模糊地生着气，他记得他绝对有锁上门的。  
过了一会，他才勉强听清10在说什么。“……哦，原来你在睡觉吗，不好意思……但是为什么你要睡觉啊？”  
“……因为我想？”他的声音闷在被子底下，希望10听不出轻微的颤抖与走调。  
“你确定吗？你看起来不是很舒服，”10走进房间在床沿上坐了下来，手摸了摸他的额头。“这么烫——你发烧了吗？”  
“……发烧，呃对，我已经吃药了，再睡一会就好了……”  
10皱了皱眉，但最后还是站了起来。“好吧，那你好好休息……要是还是不舒服就随时叫我，好吗？”  
他裹在被子下点头，听见10的脚步声移向门口。10刚拉开门就像突然想起了什么一样停下转身，回头问11: “呃，就是随口一问，你有看见过我的音速起子吗？我明明记得放大衣兜里了，现在哪儿也找不到……”  
11浑身一僵，后穴因为紧张而收缩，却把起子送进了更深处。他死死地咬着嘴唇，好久才颤颤巍巍地挤出一句回应：“……没……注意到。”  
“没事，那我……”10转头准备离开，视线刚好落到书桌上11的音速起子上。“啊，我借用一下你的起子！我就用一会，用完了就还给你，省得我找了……我不打扰你了，晚安！”  
他还没来得及说什么，10就已经轻轻带上门离开了。他继续在被子下安静地等待了一会，直到确认10的脚步声已经彻底消失，才掀开被子大口喘息。两颗心脏在胸口猛烈地跳动，血液冲刷他的鼓膜嗡嗡作响，他的视线也因为缺氧而围上了一圈暗影；而10找了半天的音速起子还好好地在他体内。他瘫在床上喘息了一会，然后心虚地用手去够音速起子的末端，但还没决定要抽出来还是继续刚才的……  
“——啊、啊！”他的身体突然剧烈地痉挛弹起，发出的声音无助而迷乱。他身体里的音速起子开始发出一阵一阵毫无规律的脉冲；他模糊地想起，不同的起子在距离较近的时候会引发共振，也就是说每次10使用他的起子，就会让他体内的那个发出相同频率的震动——  
“啊、哈啊……啊！慢点……啊……太、太多了……”  
他已经无力思考过大的呻吟会不会被听见；他能感受到的只有身体里以极高频率持续颤动着的起子。他试图把它往外抽出一点，但颤抖的手指完全夹不住被润滑包裹的音速起子，在胡乱摸索中还把折叠伸长的部分推开了一点，刚好顶着他的敏感点。随后起子爆发出一阵短促而剧烈的震动，刺激着他无声尖叫。他在无意识中手抚上小腹，几乎能够隔着皮肤感受到身体深处剧烈的颤动。  
最后他终于放弃挣扎，任由自己被随意震动的音速起子玩弄，甚至开始享受这种不确定的感觉。10就在离他不远的地方，甚至可能就在隔壁，用他的音速起子修着什么小玩意，浑然不知每次按下按钮都是按下了他体内按摩棒的开关，这种罪恶的羞耻感却让他更加兴奋。  
他感觉快感逐渐积累，逐渐攀升，就差一点就——他悬停在高潮的边缘，音速起子的震动却突然停下了。只要再多一点，轻轻一推，他就可以——  
然而那没有来到，起子安静地近乎无辜，仿佛刚才把他操弄得神智不清的不是它一样。他艰难地赶上呼吸，还在被强行抑制高潮的空虚中挣扎，音速起子就重新开始了下一轮震动，又一次让他接近边缘后戛然而止。这样的循环不知道重复了几次，他最后瞳孔涣散声音嘶哑，彻底淹没在欲望与快感的浪潮之中。  
“啊……不要……啊……求你……给我……”他无意识地呻吟着，又一次被从高潮边缘拉回来，生理泪水和口水在枕头上洇出一块一块的斑点。  
“给你什么？”  
10甩着手里的音速起子，玩味的声音从床尾传来。他勉强分辨出了他的声音，身体却已经无力做出反应了。  
“你是……什么时候……”他感到一丝慌张，10却已经灵活地爬上床，拨开他汗湿的发丝，在额头上轻轻印下一个吻。然后他俯身凑近他的耳朵，用气声说：“一开始找我的音速起子的时候就发现了。”  
他还没来得及陷入恐慌，10就按下了起子的开关；他的起子发出绿色的光芒嗡嗡作响，而这么近的距离让他体内10的起子震动得比刚才都要猛烈，快感快速地积累几乎让他无法呼吸——  
然后他大概失去意识了一段时间，因为等到他清醒过来时，他已经躺在10的怀里，10的手指在他的发丝间轻轻地穿插。  
“好一点了吗？”10低头问，他点了点头。他的呼吸还有一点不稳，但是已经比刚才好多了。  
“那么，”10的语气突然一变，手指抓着他的头发收紧，而他控制不住地浑身颤抖。  
“我该怎么惩罚你偷走了我的音速起子呢？”

END

**Author's Note:**

> again，写肉真的太难了我不行了我一滴都没有了（（（（


End file.
